In Revolving Time, Wounds Will Disappear
by Vriell the Black Knight
Summary: MungoRumple fic. From Jerrie's life in Macavity's layer to his effort in finally defeating the Hidden Paw, The Chronicles of Mungojerrie and his friends.
1. Just Listen

A/N: Hello, I'm somewhat new to the Cats Universe so this might seem a little rocky, but I'll do my best in getting all of the characters right (sorta) and I'll try not to write something that completely blows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, or a cat, or a CAT scanning machine.

A young calico tom made his way down a drainpipe, using his various colors as camoflauge against the tattered and beat, orange building. This particular building happened to be an old hotel. As stated before, it was orange and appeared to have once been a lively place, full of customers and tourists alike, wanting to get a view of the sea of lights that was London. Maybe in the early 1900s this would have been a five-star hotel, but nearly a century later, this building has become a meeting place for rats and roaches alike. This tom, however, was not coming to see the roaches, or to eat the rats. Instead, he was coming to give his boss the emerald that he had stolen. Macavity would be pleased, at least he hoped, or else our tom would be staring at the business end of a sharpened claw, and Mungojerrie really didn't like the idea of dying so young. With reluctance, the tom finally entered the second story of the hotel via open window, carrying the dark stone in his mouth.

"Hey, Mungojerrie's back!" yelled a hench-cat/guard that caught sight of the only cat in the club that wasn't black or white, or ginger. Mungojerrie had to sigh at this. Now everyone in the building will know that their favorite thief had returned. He walked past the guard who gave him nod and a glance before taking up the rod that signified his high positions as sentry. Inside of the building would have reminded any war veterans of a refugee camp, but only for cats. Walking towards the spiral staircase was normal, but once one went up to the third story, they would discover the various mats sprawled in different areas across the floor. Doors were no longer on their hinges, but instead served as walkways to the different rooms. Walls were torn open, allowing no place for possible food sources to hide. There were even shops, where various thugs stole things for themselves and sold them to the other inhabitants of the hotel in order to either make their lives easier, or grant them respect. Floors were like miniature towns, they each had their own housing facilities (mostly just mats or wall mounts where the cats slept) streets, and town centers which were the large open areas by the spiral staircase. All of the floors also had their own classes. The first two floors were empty as a safety precaution, creating the illusion that it was just like any other abandoned building. The third to fifth floor are the petty thieves and spies. The sixth to eighth floors house the hired assassins and soldiers of Macavity. The ninth floor housed Macavity's personal choice of highly respected criminals, mostly with special powers and the cells where the Hidden Paw kept his prisoners. The tenth and final floor was Macavity's personal home where he kept his various "mates" and all of his jewels. The rooftop is usually forgotten, but Mungojerrie and Griddlebone like to go there just to admire the great view (This is also where secret executions take place).

Upon reaching the tenth floor, Mungojerrie heard voices from inside the room. He waited outside, hugging the wall and putting his ear to the wall in order to hear.

"Why won't you talk!?" the obviously annoyed Macavity yelled at someone inside the room. _Macavity's torturing somebody, why? _"Well, if you won't talk then I guess I'll just have take your beautiful body for myself. It is all I can do to not kill you where you stand." _Wow, is Macavity gay? I would have never thought. Wait, this could be bad, if he asks me and I refuse, he'll probably kill me _(It is important to remember that 1: Macavity has never tortured a queen before and 2: Mungojerrie isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed). He immediately ran in to try and stop a rather disturbing scene entering his head and stumbled upon something he never thought he would see in his life. A queen, with a calico coat similar to his only lighter, was chained to the wall from both her hands and feet. She was bleeding in profusely from a wound above her left eye, nothing too serious, but her body was bruised and her eyes devoid of emotion. Macavity was about to strike her again, but Mungojerrie, without thinking, rushed in front of her and took mysteriously hard blow.

Macavity was somewhat amused by his desciple's rather sudden move. "As much as I admire your chivalry, we have a zero tolerance policy for traitors and I would be in my right mind to execute you. However, because I respect you, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." after he said that he stood, his posture the perfect reflection of patience.

"Well," Mungojerrie said, recovering from the strike to his chest, "I didn't want you to ruin her body. No offense sir, but I think I'm ready to have my own slave and a small and young prisoner, which you have so kindly beat into submission for me, would make a perfect tool to... 'relieve' me when I am stressed." The calico tom was out of breath now and blushing profusely. If he didn't have a lack of air to use an excuse it would have been easy to see.

"So, my disciple wants his own little toy to play with. I guess I could spare just one. Just be sure to be wary of her, I wouldn't want her to suddenly disappear," Macavity said with a grin. Mungojerrie knew that he had either made the best choice, or had committed suicide and didn't even know it. But Macavity was true to his word and unlocked the chains that held her. Once she was freed of her bindings, the queen fell to the floor with a rather ungraceful _THUMP_! The calico tom collected her off the floor and scooped her up into his arms. As he did this, the Hidden Paw walked back to the entrance and picked up the emerald that Jerrie had retrieved for him. He then walked back to his own room and left his disciple to his own devices.

"Come on now, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Mungojerrie said in the kindest voice he could muster. She seemed to whimper and struggle the tighter he held her, but he had to get her to his room on the ninth floor. It did make quite a scene when other thugs walked by him on the staircase and noticed that he was holding a whimpering queen. Some of them sniggered and some of the other queens glared and hissed. _This is going to be a long day_.

A/N: This was a very short intro but I really just want to see what you guys think about it. Tell me it it's too rushed or if I just need to add in some details, or if it just completely sucks. Just remember to R & R.


	2. Here's To You

A/N: Hey guys, I realized that I just gave an introduction chapter and didn't give you any meat to base the actual story from. This way, You guys won't be so bummed about only getting one short and horribly written chapter. You now get **TWO **shortandhorribly written chapters Yay!

Disclaimer: I have a very detailed plan of how I am going to take over the world using only a spoon and a pair of shoes, then I will own Cats.

Chapter 2: Here's To You

Mungojerrie, as you may have guessed, was one of Macavity's chosen associates that lived on the ninth floor. Therefore he had his own room to use as he desired. Macavity had personally taken in the calico tom only a few days after he left his mother's womb. he was raised by a cat that is usually referred to as Grizzabella due to the fact that she once was beautiful, but after her long years on the street and constant beatings by the Nepoleon of Crime, she is tattered and worn. Macavity personally trained Mungojerrie to become a great thief and has also been trained in APC (anti-pollicle Combat) which allows him the liberty of attracting attention from a dog without having to worry about his health. All up until now, when the calico had finally reached the age of maturity in Cat years, he was trained in various forms of thievery and combat, making him the only non-magical Elite member that was trained by Macavity.

Jerrie was currently in the process of carrying the mysterious queen who was whimpering quite loudly. She almost clawed his eye out one time in an attempt to break free from his hold, but he whispered into her ear that if she got loose, there would be nowhere to run to as there were only more and more thugs the further she got down. This did, indeed, stop her whimpers, but she was still shaking. Upon closer inspection, Jerrie found that her left paw seemed to be sprained, as the area around the ankle was swelling. This was most likely the reason that she allowed him to carry her in the first place. He only wished that he could help her somehow, but until the opportunity arose, she would be his personal slave. _Like a secretary_ Jerrie thought, trying not to make the term sound so demeaning. Finally, room 0023, his room. This floor did have doors, but there were permanent holes in the walls that allowed only one person to enter at a time, and it was easier to shove an object to cover the hole in case of an attack. He carefully slid the queen into the hole without touching her foot and he then walked in after. That's when our tom recognized something, his paws were definitely not red! He looked over to the queen and saw a large gash across her back that he was never able to see before. _Damn! _his mind repeated over and over in his head. He had to disinfect the wound and stitch it up before it got infected. Thinking quickly, Jerrie grabbed a bottle of alcohol and straddled the queen's back in order to keep her still. He then proceeded to pour the alcohol over the wound, unaware of the unbearable pain that action would cause. She yowled like somewhat had jabbed a hot poker straight through her eye and passed out from the pain (needless to say most of the Elites on the floor were sniggering right now).

"Okay, now I've jus gotta stitch this up and she'll be fine," Mungojerrie thought out loud, remembering his first-aid lessons. He did a surprisingly professional job and decided to place the queen on the bundle of soft blankets he called a bed.

The queen had constantly slept for at least two days after that incident. Jerrie had been sent on a couple more thieving runs for Macavity and had finished them with relative ease. However, our favorite thief was assigned a rather odd task. He was asked to guard a certain prisoner that Macavity said he got from "some Jellicles" a while ago. Jerrie was getting ready to leave when he heard the mysterious queen crying. Being a kindhearted tom, Mungojerrie walked to the bed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and gave him a pitiful gaze. Her eyes begged him to not hurt her, they practically screamed "Please don't!" Jerrie stroked her face and told her, "I would never hurt a queen, especially not an innocent one. My name is Mungojerrie, what's yours?" She quieted down somewhat but did not reply. He sighed, but he put his smile on again, "well you might not be ready to tell me, but I want you to hold out your hand," she released a quivering hand, believing she was going to be lashed for not giving her name. Instead the calico placed a pearl necklace in her hand and closed it gently. "Here, this is a sign of my trust, and if I'm gone and you're scared, just take a look at this and remember that I will always bail you out of a tight situation." With that, he left the room to perform his new and somewhat odd duty.

The Jail Cells were located on the ninth floor for a good reason. This Cells are located in a spare room in which the windows are boarded up and many makeshift, but strong, cages were huddled together. Each cell usually held only one cat but, they were capable of holding three or four if conditions called for it. However, there was only one prisoner now, and it was another queen. This one was significantly smaller than his own mystery queen. She was a tortoiseshell, pure black with a white belly and paws. She had such a childlike face, Jerrie would have thought that she was just a poor confused kit if her figure was not so well defined. This was definitely the queen he was called to guard. This was a relatively boring job that was never called to before due to his position and constant jobs. He thought it would be better if he started a quiet conversation with the queen, so he knocked on the bars and made a signal for her to whisper.

"So," Mungojerrie started, "What's your name?"

The tortoiseshell responded in a quiet but beautiful voice, "Jemima."

A/N: Ooooh mysterious. Okay maybe not but I really love Jemima too and wanted her to be in Mungojerrie's top 3 list of friends. I also wanted to add her since she's a great singer and it would be awesome if she sang lullabies or something to Rumpleteazer to calm her down. remember, read and review guys and girls or you shall face the wrath of my spoon!


	3. The Moon is the Only Light We See

A/N: I'm finally back. Sorry about the wait, but the amount of great video games coming out in such a short period is amazing. But I'll get on to the story now.

Disclaimer: The plan with the shoes almost worked, but when the police stopped me I learned that bean bag guns were much more effective at long range than a shoe was ( I did get a few eyes with the spoon though). But I still don't own Cats.

Chapter 3: The Moon is the Only Light We See

"Jemima huh," Mungojerrie pondered, engraving the name into his memory. It wasn't as hard as most other names, and her voice was very iconic.

"W-why are y-you here? Are you g-going to do the same thing h-he tried to do?" Her beautiful voice cracked and Jerrie could she that she was starting to shake violently. _Torturing two women in a row? What is Macavity doing. He's obviously planning something since I know he's not a pedophile, is he? Then again, from the way she's closing her legs tighter and tighter, he did something, something even lower than I expected him to go. Damn, I have to get that queen out of here quickly, or else she might end up raped by the end of the week._

"_Sniff_," Jemima then started sobbing, quietly at first but gaining momentum. Mungojerrie was rarely in a situation that involved a crying queen. Racking his brain for something, anything, that could help him right now, he found something. "Hey," he whispered in a comforting tone, "come over here. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Jerrie stuck his hands through the bars of the cage in a welcoming manner and flashed her his dashing smile. She started inching toward the tom, staring into his eyes, trying to find a trace of deceit. Once she was almost nose to nose with him, he enveloped her into a soft hug so as not to hurt her and whispered softly into her ear, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." She let her taught muscles relax into the hug and stopped sobbing, unluckily this moment was cut short by the unwelcome sound of paws padding by the entrance. Jerrie quickly released the queen, causing her to fall to the floor of the cell in an ungraceful heap and peaked around the corner, making sure that there wasn't an intruder in the hotel.

"Do not be afraid Mungojerrie. Only me, came here to take over guard duty. Can go back to quarters." Even after all this time Jerrie never got used to Rorschach's monotone voice or his strange speech. He was a significantly tall and ugly tom, with blonde fur that was covered in so much dust and mud that it could be mistaken for brown. Scars littered his face and you could see a tuft of white fur on his neck where another scar showed the true story behind his strange monotone voice.

"Alright Rorschach, don't be too cruel, she's just a kid," Jerrie shot the scarred tom a stern look and he responded with a nod of recognition. Knowing that Rorschach only meant to be intimidating, Jerrie was reassured that it would be alright for him to leave and see how his queen was holding up. Ironically, once he entered his quarters, he found another tom on his queen while she was trying to keep a dignified face. The tears were barely starting to fall when he intervened.

"What in the Bloody Hell are you doing with _my _Queen!" He shouted before lunging at the unsuspecting tom. He was fairly weak, and Jerry decided he was probably just one of the menial grunts that got special permission from Macavity to mess around with the prisoner queens. There was an unknown rule to this and that was _if the owner of that queen ever caught you sleeping with her, he had the right to kill you._ They were only supposed to do this to the prisoners though, what this tom was doing in his room was beyond him. The guy was definitely new, so Jerrie gave him slack and decided to let him leave with only a broken nose and a few crushed ribs.

"Now to comfort a shaken queen, again." Mungojerrie thought to himself. He wasn't annoyed at all but the calico tom always prided himself on being able to see the irony of a situation no matter how bad it is.

At first he approached her, but she only crawled further away from him nearly falling off the bed in the process. The thief softened his expression and got down on his knees beside the bed. "I would never do that to ya. I just want you to come here to make sure you're alright." Her only response was to curl up in the fetal position. Jerrie wasn't discouraged, yet, he went over to her side of the bed and stroked her back for a little while, edging around the lacerations, trying to ease the tension between them. That either did the trick or she finally just gave up and she straightened out on the bed. Now that he got a good look at her, he could clearly see her features. She looked exactly like him, but with lighter fur! He knew he didn't have any sisters so they can't be related.

"Ugh" the queen moaned in pain. Jerrie responded by lightly moving her onto her back where he could get a clearer look at her. Once he got a good look at her face he knew there was no relation between them, _no one with my genes could ever be this beautiful_. Her face started contorting trying to hide the tears and the pain. Jerrie finally looked down and saw the claw marks on her breasts and in between her legs. Rage welled up inside the calico tom, the henchcat tried to rape this poor defenseless queen, she could barely move from the beating Macavity gave to her lithe body. Hell, Jerrie could clearly see she was just reaching the end of her kitten years. But he let this anger pass, it would do the queen no good to see him angry while he was trying to help her.

"Please, just tell me where it hurts. I've got catnip that'll take away the pain for a while, that way you can get some sleep while I treat these. Is that okay with you?" Jerrie asked the queen as softly as he could. It seemed to work as she nodded her head in a silent 'yes' before he left and retrieved the catnip. This particular catnip was the drug-form since it was the only type the merchants on the bottom floors sold, but the medical effects were just as potent. He just hoped she wouldn't develop an addiction, he was fresh from getting out of one and still felt some of the withdrawal effects at odd times.

"Here, just put it in your mouth and the effects should kick in." For those of you who don't know Catnip, or Catmint pleasantly stimulates cats' pheromonic receptors, typically resulting in temporary euphoria. It can also induce mild euphoria in humans. When the queen started feeling the effects, it was immediately apparent. She was starting to smile and moved the leaf around with her tongue. Through the euphoria, the fatigue still wore through and though she looked more active, she still couldn't move. Imagine the change of a soldier suffering from lead poisoning to a child recovering from a broken leg. She wanted to move, but her body would not let her. She did start to talk through her fatigue though.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it." She said with a slight purr. She had a beautiful voice, not melodiously, but it hit the exact spot in his heart and gave him a very unfamiliar feeling. Remember that Mungojerrie is still very young, and working for Macavity, the closest thing he ever felt to love, or lust for that matter, was when he was gazing at the jewels he would steal for Macavity.

"No, I haven't been able to take good care of you. Macavity's never hurt girls before, but I come in today to find that he's done worse things that I could possibly imagine to two. I never liked this life, but now more than ever I know I need to get out of it somehow."

"Don't worry," the queen replied, her pupils dilated giving her the appearance of a wide-eyed child, "I trust you. I don't know if I should but you're the kindest master I've ever had."

"Master, I'm not your master. Just because Macavity calls you my slave, doesn't mean you are one. As long as you're by me, you're just another queen."'

"Do you mean that?" she asked, her wide eyes looked up to him, the catnip released the kitten that she had been hiding from him and he was glad to see those eyes. They held something no other pair of eyes held in this building except for his....hope.

"Of course I do, you're" he pondered for a second, wondering what she should be. Macavity won't like his favorite thief treating prisoners respectfully unless it was for an important reason. Then it came to him.

"You're my partner."

"Partner?" she replied, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes were getting tired and flittering every now and then.

"My partner in crime, Mungojerrie and...."

"Rumpleteazer."

"Excuse me?"

"Rumpleteazer's my name."

"Well, I like the sound of that," Jerrie knew that a deep friendship was forming, although it could all be induced by catnip. He was always one to take a chance and euphoria only makes you more open, not fabricates feeling right?

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update on this one, I really have no excuse but the chapter was half done for a while, but I kept on getting a lot of stress to work on other fics and it just burned me out. I am happy that the cats section on got a much needed upgrade. Again tell me your thoughts, if any of you are still with this fic at all, or if you're new to this and are just reading because I finally put "Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer" on the characters box then welcome.


	4. Tsuki No Uta

Chapter 4: Tsuki No Uta (Song of the Moon)

Mungojerrie awoke from a comfortable sleep, feeling refreshed for once. Usually waking up was a horrible experience, the light only bringing pain. He would have to report to Macavity to see if he was needed for any duties, which he would later accomplish to the best of his ability. The Ginger tom's number one rule struck him the hardest most of the time, 'if you can't complete your mission, don't bother coming back'. Jerrie may not like his boss, but he was treated well, having a large room to himself with three meals a day. Not to mention his personal slaves also received the star treatment, so Rumpleteazer, as she called herself, looked well fed. She appeared rebellious but smart enough to eat what food was given to her. Speaking of the calico queen, she was currently cuddled up to him for warmth, probably still somewhat inebriated by the catnip he had given her yesterday. She looked so much more beautiful now that her face wasn't contorted in pain, her features standing out. Those wide child-like eyes, though shut still drew him in. Her defined cheek bones called for his caress, and her lips; so soft. He had to pull himself away from her in order to stop what he would have done. He was tempted to kiss her right there, but this would ruin the trust that he worked hard to earn in the first place.

His movement stirred the queen awake. Opening her eyes, she had no idea that the first thing she would see were the love-filled eyes of a tom. She was afraid for a slight second, intense fear passing through her body. She was petrified for a moment, remembering the last two toms she had encountered in this hell hole. But, as she remembered the calico that treated her so kindly before, her eyes softened and her body relaxed. She let out a short chuckle, before reprimanding him.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to stare?" she scolded in mock disappointment.

"I never knew my mom, so I never learned manners," Jerrie replied with a smirk, his playful side taking over. When he looks back on it now though, he finds that this could have started a very different conversation.

"Well then, how do I know you don't have this room completely sealed with no possible escape so you can have your way with me?"

"You never know, I just might. It has been getting lonely around here." Jerrie moved to get up and stretch giving the bed a sudden chill for the queen.

"Aww, where you goin'" she asked, some accent leaking through, he wondered what it was.

"I have to report to Macavity," both their faces lost their playfulness, the tension coming back to the room as she remembered he was one of the horrible tom's henchcats. "He'll do even worse things to you and me if I don't go to him and get my mission for the day."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you," she meant to say if somewhat more sarcastically, but it came out as an honest promise.

"I won't be gone long," Jerrie gave her his dashing smile and left the room, making sure he slid the barbell over it. The bar in the middle made it impossible for other cats to actually go through but they could easily get his attention or slip food in whenever it was necessary.

His meeting with Macavity was uneventful and he was again assigned guard duty over the prisoner Jemima. Mungojerrie found it strange that the Napoleon of Crime would want his top thief watching over a defenseless kitten. Jerrie couldn't complain though, as he felt he had some sort of connection with the young tortoiseshell. What he walked into, he would have never expected...

As Jerrie relieved a bored looking cat from his guard duty, he heard something beautiful envelope him. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard singing a graceful melody. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. C major to A minor to F major, then down do E minor then a D minor, then back up to A minor and finishing with a G major. He was able to recognize it once she repeated it, but she seemed to be having trouble with the bridge.

"_Sunlight through, the trees in Summer. Endless Masquerading._" he sung, trying his best to remember the song Grizabella had told him on the rooftop that one night. She seemed to remember the rest as her face lit up in recognition, and she closed her eyes again as she proceeded to finish the song.

"_Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking. The memory is fading."_

They both joined up together for the final chorus, Jemima's operatic soprano dwarfing Jerrie's slightly embarrassed and untrained voice.

"_Touch me! It's so easy to leave me, all alone with the memory, of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun."_

This ended the song and Jemima gave Jerrie a sad look.

"The lady who serves us food walked in here during the day and sang that song, it was so beautiful. I asked her to teach it to me and she did. Do you know her?" Her innocent eyes begging for a reply, begging for friendship, begging for anything that could possibly make her situation more tolerable. It was at this moment that Jerrie knew he had to leave. These two queens were the last straw, it was enough to have him steal family heirlooms from houses that looked as if they were going to fall apart, but to try and destroy the sweet innocence of two queens who only had the world ahead of them threw him over the edge. He was going to leave, he just had no idea how.

"The lady who serves you food. Oh! do you mean Grizabella, she taught me the song when I was still a small kitten. We don't really talk but we'll see each other on the rooftop once in a while."

"Yes, I believe I remember Macavity calling her that once. She gave me some extra food and Macavity caught her, so he clawed her leg. She can barely walk now."

"Everlasting Cat, what won't he do. Just tell me if he ever does anything to you. There's no way I'm going to let what happened to Grizabella happen to you."

"Thank you, Mungojerrie. That's what that other guard called you right?"

"Yeah, just call me Jerrie for short, the boss might not like it, but we're friends."

"It's nice to know that I have a couple friends that make this place bearable."

The rest of Jerrie's shift went more or less like this. Jemima was only one or two months younger than him, she was going to make a beautiful queen, he already knew. He also learned that she came from a tribe known as the jellicles. She explained that the cats had human owners but would occasionally meet up in the junkyard near the port near a car labeled the TSE-01. Jerrie thought that it would make a great place for Teazer and him to escape to, as long as Macavity doesn't know where they meet.

"Hey Jemima, does Macavity know about the Jellicles?"

"He knows about them, but the reason he captured me was to find out where they're located. There's no way I'm going to tell him, I'd rather die before putting my friends in danger."

"Don't say that, I'm going to get you back to your tribe. I need to know something first though."

"What is it?"

"Would you allow me and another queen to join your tribe. I've been wanting to get away from this place for so long, and the queen I'm bringing has only been tortured by this place from the moment she arrived."

"You would have to ask our leader Old Deuteronomy, but I can put in a good word for the two of you."

"thank you so much. I'm just going to have to do something that I may regret."

"What?"

"Just don't hate me for this okay?"

"Umm what exactly are you going to do?" Mungojerrie started unlocking the cage that held Jemima in the room. They weren't so much cells as they were reinforced Cat kennels. He then gently led her upstairs to Macavity's personal floor. Once they reached the entrance Mungojerrie grabbed onto her arm tightly to make it appear as if she were following reluctantly. As he stood in front of the hidden paw, it took all of his self control not to run the complete opposite direction. The hidden paw wasn't accompanied by any of his queens, but he seemed to be preoccupied looking at the emerald Jerrie had obtained for him.

"Sir, May I make a request?" Jerrie barely breathed out, his nervousness taking over. Macavity refused to look away from the emerald but nodded his head signaling for Jerrie to continue.

"I would like for this queen to also be a slave of mine. Just look at this face, I wish nothing more than to see tears in her eyes when she's screaming out my name. I've also been interested in seeing what having two queens under my control feels like." Jerrie felt disgusted with himself for having said that, even more so when Jemima eyes expressed fear and betrayal, but it was necessary.

"Yes, yes, whatever you wish. Where did you find this?" The hidden paw asked, motioning to the forest green emerald in his hands.

"It was at the place you told me to find it sir, 1992 Victoria Grove."

"Do you know what this is?"

"I believe it's an emerald sir."

"Yes an emerald, but do you know what kind of emerald it is?"

"No sir."

"Well, my apprentice, I'm not surprised. Many people will never see one of these in their lives. This is a real emerald, with none of those other materials humans like to put in them to make them brighter and weatherproof. These are worth nearly ten times more than any ordinary emerald. You may have that queen, but only if you can find one more of these emeralds, I would look in the same place I sent you last time."

"Thank you sir, I'll get right on it," Jerrie then thought for a moment before remembering _partners_, "Would you mind if I brought a partner along sir?"

"A partner, you're usually a one man show. Who is this partner of yours?"

"The first queen you gave me sir. She's proven more useful than just a bedmate and I have her on a catnip addiction which ensures she's not gonna run away anytime soon."

"You're stretching my kindness towards you too far Mungojerrie, but I will allow it if she's as under control as you say. You also remember my rule, it still applies to you."

"Yes sir. 'if you don't succeed, then don't bother coming back' I never fail though, you should know that."

"I do know, but that doesn't mean I trust you not to run away. I saw what you did for that queen yesterday, very sweet of you to be so protective of her."

"I was only protecting my property sir. The only seed that'll be spilled in her will be mine."

"And I'll ensure that it stays that way, but remember Mungojerrie, everything in this hotel belongs to me, and I will play with it whenever I please. I will not tolerate your chivalrous acts if they are against me."

"Understood sir, I'll go now. Umm what do I do with the queen?"

"Place her back in her cell, she won't go anywhere until you come back, I'll make sure of it."

Jemima looked at him with fear, a look that hurt him much more than he thought it would. She felt betrayed, but having her in his quarters would lower her chances of being taken advantage of. Slaves were property, but prisoners were free game, that's the way it was up here. If she became his slave, Teazer would also have more company. He's taking her out this once, but he doesn't want her to live a life like his, stealing things for the hidden paw and for himself. It felt right to him, but his moral compass didn't always point north with Macavity being his step-father in a way. He could only hope that everything would turn out well in the end.

A/N: Another chapter done. Yeah it does get a little dirty, but from Macavity's song, it seems that this is the way he treats queens, so it would be the only way to convince Macavity to let Jerrie have Rumpleteazer and Jemima. I promise it won't get much dirtier than that though. Again, don't be afraid to read and review, I have no beta reader so there may be a couple grammatical errors. Thank you


	5. Well It Started in the Room

Chapter 5: Well It Started in the Room...

Mungojerrie stood silently as he waited for the night to come. It brought the quiet and silence needed for his mission. If he could be as soundless as the night, it would be perfect. However, he had to be careful, there was no way the humans forgot he had stolen the last emerald, and if what the ginger cat had told him was true, they had probably gotten extra safety measures to ensure the security of the rest of their treasures. Jerrie peered into the dark windows of the house, it wasn't very large, but the humans who lived inside were wealthy to say the least. The house was elegant, if anything. The windows clearly displayed their treasures to the surrounding public, but to the trained eye these were worthless. Gold plated frauds that only looked pretty for a month before succumbing to the wear and tear of even the most careful of owners. No, the important ones were still on display, but were far more well hidden. A peculiar region of the house none the least, but they are stored in the basement. Most likely to steer away human thieves, but an easy task for cat burglars such as himself. As long as there were no problems, this run should go just fine. Only one small problem, Rumpleteazer was here. As opposed to what he told Macavity, she knew next to nothing about thievery, but it kept her safe from all the wild toms out there. If only for that fact, he believed it to be worth his time. Not to mention he was slowly but surely falling for this queen, there's no way he could allow her out of his sight or he would become focused on remembering her face. Maybe he had it harder than he thought, but it isn't like he had ever felt anything like this in his entire life...

The lights went out, anticipation rose, his fur bristled slightly. No matter how many times he had done this, Mungojerrie would always become nervous right before it was time to begin, but training had taught him not to hesitate. He signaled over his shoulder to the queen and she nodded excitedly, a small smile on her face. She had never broken rules like this before, it was exciting to her. When the lights from the passing car were far enough away, they made their entrance. Slowly and stealthily they brought their hind paws onto the rooftop, climbing down the chimney with an ease only cats could posses. As they got further down, Rumpleteazer let out a giggle, which would have delighted Jerrie had they not been on a mission that required absolute silence.

"Shhhh!" the tom sounded, slight agitation appearing in his voice. Rumpleteazer could only pout but did indeed quiet herself. Her body still shook with excitement though, and Jerrie wondered if his was doing the same. He was always excited for a heist, but one with a queen at steak wasn't exactly his cup of tea. He needed to get this job done, and quickly. They climbed the rest of the way down with ease, the logs not making a sound as it was still summer and they were only there for decoration. To the small cats, the living room looked extraordinarily large due to the furniture arrangement, leaving a large open space in front of the fireplace. Although a good thing in real estate, this was a nightmare for thieves.

No place to hide.

The furniture was all flush against the wall, and the rest left its back in plain view of the kitchen. This just wouldn't do.

"Alright Teazer," he whispered, unaware he was using a nickname, "on three we gotta sprint towards the kitchen, make sure there aren't any pollicles lying about. There's no place to hide, so we're gonna have to rely on the shadows."

"Understood," she whispered back with the grin reappearing on her face. Jerrie gave the count and they were off towards the kitchen. There was an island that would provide essential cover should they be seen, but other than that, this was still incredibly dangerous. This is where most of the weapons used against pesky cat burglars such as him were kept. Knives of various kinds, scissors, anything that was sharp and pointed was located in this area. Another cover spot was necessary. Rumpleteazer started to edge her way towards one of the displays which had a beautiful Woolworth pearl bracelet delicately placed inside. Mungojerrie was too busy scanning the area for the basement door while she was climbing the curtains located next to it. She definitely proved she could be nimble. inching towards the glass case, she had no idea what to do with it. She was expecting it to be open and ripe for the taking, but an invisible field kept her from touching her beloved bracelet. Mungojerrie looked to the side and rolled his eyes. He wanted to get out of there quickly, but she went for the first shiny thing that caught her eye. It didn't matter anyway, there was no harm as he couldn't spot any annoying pollicles.

"You gotta use your claws to cut a hole. You can't just bash it in," Jerrie whispered to the queen. She immediately drew her claws and started cutting a circle in the glass. When the glass started to break, she gave a huge grin and pulled out the bracelet. She then stuck it out to Mungojerrie, who was unaware of what she wanted him to do with.

"Put it one me," she whispered to him turning around so he could attach the ends on the back of her neck. He complied, causing an awkward moment as he briefly embraced Rumpleteazer trying to get the bracelet around her neck. After doing the clasps, Jerrie turned away blushing slightly. That's when he saw it, another emerald. This one was in a much tougher case though. In the moonlight, he could see the one-inch glass covering it, this was not going to be easy at all. They had to find the key which was most likely stored in the room that contained the humans. Very hard work, especially since the humans had an allergy to cat dander.

"Teazer, we gotta go to the human's room and get the key for this case, it's way too thick to cut through."

"Alright Jerrie, just tell me what to do," she responded and waited for him to make the next move. The tom moved towards the stairs and started climbing, hoping not to make a sound. Once they had reached the top of the steps, their only obstacle would be the humans. Jerrie vaguely recalled the layout of the house and remembered that the master bedroom was to the left of the stairs.

"Alright, now all we need to do is find the keys. Just remember not to get too close to the humans or they'll wake up."

"Right, I just can't stop shaking. I'm all excited," her giggle was repressed by Jerrie's hand as one of the humans stirred in their sleep. Only after the human had remained idle for a good five minutes did Jerrie notice how tightly Rumpleteazer was pressed against him, she wasn't struggling either. He let her go and snook into the room, hugging the corners. He was hoping against all hope that his blush was not visible. Rumpleteazer was doing the exact same thing, she was starting to have an attraction to this tom, though she hoped it wasn't an attraction formed from desperation and hormones.

Sneaking around corners and hiding in the shadows was something all cats are accustomed too, therefore it was easy enough to get to the drawers without drawing attention. The real challenge would be searching these drawers without making any sounds. The two cats were far to close to the humans to even whisper, so Jerrie made hand gestures signifying that he would open the drawers on the left and she would open the ones on the right. They got to work and only disturbed the humans once in their endeavor, but their goal was achieved, the key!

They nearly bolted out the room and went back to the thick case. Since Jerrie was physically stronger, Teazer pushed the case onto him, who caught it and lay it down silently. The emerald was in his hands, it felt great, not because of the value the artifact held, but for the fact that he would be able to free Jemima from her cage and into his room.

"Alright, let's book it out of here," Mungojerrie said running towards the window that he easily opened.

"It feels so great, the adrenaline rush and everything," Rumpleteazer yelled to Jerrie as she ran ahead, enjoying the night air. The cobbled streets of England felt alien to her feet, but she had to marvel at the intricate designs the stones formed. She would entertain thoughts of the calico tom next to her for the rest of the trip back.

* * *

"You have done well Mungojerrie, a truly exquisite specimen of perfection in my hands!" observed the Hidden Paw with an almost child-like excitement. Jerrie felt compelled to ask for Jemima, but he knew it would only get him into trouble so he waited patiently while Macavity finished his mini celebration.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. The queen you asked for is waiting in your room, I trust you will be pleased by what you find." The thief gave an inner grimace, he hoped Macavity hadn't done anything to the poor little queen. He couldn't be that evil could he?

Jerrie sprinted back to his small room with Rumpleteazer in tow, and was surprised to find Jemima waiting on his bed with heavy makeup applied to her fur, and strong pheromones coming from the perfume Macavity's queens probably put on her. A small rope could be seen binding right leg to the bedpost, just in case she wanted to run away. Jerrie immediately cut the string and and started to rub off some of the makeup with kleenex.

"Wha' did they do ta ya," Rumpleteazer asked, her accent coming in clearly. She had been hiding it for a while, but her cockney accent came in clearly. Jerrie was still too busy wondering about Jemima to notice Teazer's slip-up.

"They didn't do anything too bad. There were these queens who took me out of my cage and started to put makeup one me, telling me how beautiful I was and how it was an honor to be a concubine to Macavity's favorite. What exactly is a concubine?"

"It's better you don't know. What happened after that?"

"Well then they took me to this room and lit all these candles. They made me feel really excited but calm at the same time so I didn't even notice the rope until you cut it off my leg."

She was blissfully unaware of what they were trying to make her do, this gave Jerrie hope that he could at least save one queen's innocence.


End file.
